Nuestra historia de amor
by Annie G Lupin
Summary: Una historia de amor, aventura, codicia y celos que termina en la muerte: Annie y James enamorados y capaces de cualquier cosa por no perder a sus amores, o a sus amigos. Capítulo 12!
1. Chapter 1

**Ha llegado el momento.**

-¡Annie, despierta!, ¡Es el día!, ¡Anda que se hace tarde!, ¡Hoy iremos a Hogwarts!

Annie sintió como James brincaba sobre la cama mientras decía entusiasmado que había llegado el día que habían estado esperando todo el verano. Cuando escuchó salir a su amigo, Annie corrió dirección al cuarto de baño. Al salir, se colocó la ropa muggle que su madre había colocado el la perilla de la puerta, cepilló su cabello un par de veces y bajó a paso veloz hacia el salón donde sus padres y los Potter estaban conversando.

-¡Annie!- dijo James corriendo hacia ella-, tardaste mucho.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos listos para ir a Hogwarts, solo espero que puedan soportar a una bala como tú.

Los adultos rieron mientras James fulminaba a Annie con la mirada.

-Algún día veras que es posible que llegue a ser el buscador capitán estrella de Gryffindor mientras tu seas la guardiana, y entonces sí te haré sufrir en los entrenamientos.

-Tranquilo James- dijo el señor Potter-, por ahora hay que llegar al andén.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a entrar en el auto que los conduciría hacia el expreso que debieran tomar esa mañana. La madre de Annie le dio unas monedas para que pudiera comprar algunas golosinas del carrito en el expreso y, despidiéndose con la mano, vio desaparecer el primer hogar en el que había vivido para dirigirse a lo que sería el segundo… y el último.

Al llegar la estación, a James se le izo corto el tiempo para salir corriendo con su carrito hacia el andén adecuado.

-¡James, espérame!

La chica le seguía de cerca cuando pasó…CRASH… El carrito de James se estrelló contra el de una chica pelirroja haciéndole volar por los aires, y provocando que a Annie le sucediese lo mismo cayendo sobre el. La pelirroja salió disparada hacia el otro lado haciéndola resbalar un par de metros por el suelo para terminar a los pies de los señores Potter.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo la señora Potter ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si, gracias.- dijo tímidamente la chica

-¡Quítate de encima!- le decía James a Annie.

-Tu provocaste esto, así que no te quejes.- ambos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron junto con los padres de él y los de la pelirroja a acomodar las cosas en los respectivos carritos.

-James, les debes una disculpa.-dijo el señor Potter

-¿Yo?, pero si ella se atravesó en mi camino…

-No lo volveré a repetir.

James se quedo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja y a sus padres. Respiró profundo.

-Lo lamento.

-Descuida

-… lamento tener que haber conocido a niña tan linda en tan desafortunado accidente que provocaste.

-¿De que hablas?, venias hecho la…

-¡Lilian!- dijo la voz rotunda del padre de la chica.

-El empezó.

-Lamento todo esto.- dijo la madre de la pelirroja

-Descuida, fue culpa de James.- afirmó la madre de el.

-No es cierto.- dijo molesto el chico

-Andando.- dijo el padre y los cuatro siguieron su camino.

-Eso fue muy descortés de tu parte James.- dijo su madre con tono severo.

-Iba a perder el expreso si no corría.

-Perdimos mas tiempo con tu estupidez.- repuso Annie.

-Cállate, no me ayudes.

-Ya basta niños.

Cuando hubieron cruzado la barrera para llegar al andén 9 ¾, los chicos se apresuraron para despedirse de los Potter y buscar un compartimiento para ellos solos. Al encontrarlo, un chico rubio de dorados ojos pidió entrar, y dado que los chicos querían comenzar a entablar relaciones en el colegio, lo dejaron entrar.

-Soy Remus Lupin.- dijo a los chicos

-Yo soy James Potter y ella Annie Beckham.- se alborotó el cabello (como suele hacerlo)

-Si, y a James no se le puede despeinar mas el cabello.- El chico rió mientras que James la fulminaba con la mirada… nuevamente.

El viaje hasta el castillo fue ameno y divertido en compañía de Remus Lupin, pero fue hasta que bajaron del expreso que las cosas comenzaron a salir mal: El guardabosques, un hombre GRANDE, pedía a gritos que los de primer año se le acercasen, y dio las indicaciones de que se colocaran por grupos de cuatro en los botes que estaban a la horilla del lago. James, Annie y Remus se dirigieron hacia uno chocando con una chica… James giró para disculparse para llevarse una gran sorpresa…

-¡¿TU?!- exclamaron los dos chicos a unísono: la chica con la que había chocad en la mañana era la misma con la que acababa de chocar: Lily Evans.

ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR

Espero les haya agradado este primer capi de mi nueva Fic… porfis dejen sus críticas y disfruten de lo que sigue… LOS AMO

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conócela mejor.**

Los chicos guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la escalera de piedra donde la profesora McGonagall les dio la bien aprendida bienvenida a los alumnos que ingresarían ese año. Posterior mente se aventuraron a pasar al gran comedor. Annie pudo ver la sorpresa de la cara de la pelirroja al ver el techo del lugar, y, cortésmente, le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído:

-No es real… es un embrujo.- la chica sonrió mientras james la jalaba del brazo.

-¡Sabes?, eso es traición.

-Que infantil eres James.- y llegaron frente al sombrero seleccionador.

Entonó su bien conocida melodía sobre la unión de las casas: La ceremonia de selección había llegado. Los chicos no prestaron atención a los nombres mencionados antes del de Annie, así que mucho no supieron sobre los que serían sus compañeros en el resto del año.

-¡Annie Beckham!- dijo por segunda vez la profesora y Annie se acercó apenada.

-Veo que eres una chica brillante y con mucho potencial- le dijo el sombrero-, una mente que estaría a bien servir a un Slytherin, mas tu valentía esta a flote aún cuando tienes miedo de que algo salga mal… una muy difícil elección… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Annie sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mesa correspondiente.

Annie no prestó atención a los nombres hasta que vio que Lily había sido elegida para Gryffindor, y le emocionó aún más cuando a James le habían puesto en la misma mesa. Los alumnos disfrutaron el banquete después de la ceremonia de selección, y al terminar, el profesor Dumbledore habló:

-Conocer a sus compañeros las hará ver que son más parecidos de lo que creen, y tal vez puedan llegar a ser aliados: este año, espero que todos sean capaces de conocerse unos a otros y sepan respetar aquellas diferencias que puedan tener…

Al terminar, Dumbledore deseó buenas noches a todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas. Annie y Lily fueron directo a su habitación una vez en la sala y comenzaron a desempacar:

-Perdona a James- dijo Annie para romper el silencio-, es algo egocéntrico.

-Descuida, solo espero que no siga así.

-Es un buen chico, deberías conocerlo.

-Lo inentaré.

Pronto hubieron llegado el resto de las chicas que compartirían la habitación: Bec, Megan y Hitomi. Las cinco chicas hablaron hasta tarde conociéndose: Lily era de padres muggles y había vivido en Inglaterra toda su vida, tenía una hermana que no estaba de acuerdo con que Lily fuera a Hogwarts, pero no influyó en su decisión. Bec había nacido en Estados Unidos, y sus padres habían conseguido un empleo en el ministerio de magia de Londres, por lo que habían vivido ahí desde hacía dos años. Hitomi era de Tokio, sus padres y dos hermanos se habían mudado a una provincia de Londres cuando el primo de su padre se había internado en San Mungo debido a una mordedura de hombre lobo: dentro de dos años, Toshiro entraría a Hogwarts, y le seguiría Toyoaki en dos años más. Annie no tenía muhco que contar, sólo que había sido amiga de James desde que tenía memoria.

Annie se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando todas habían despertado. Bec salió del cuarto de baño y Annie se dispuso a ducharse.

Cuando las cicno chicas estubieron listas, bajaros a la sala común y se cruzaron con cuantro chicos: james, Sirius, Remus y Peter. Lily siguió de largo seguida por Hitomi y Megan: Annie y Bec se quedron con los chicos.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu pelirroja amiga?- dijo James

-No la molestes- respondió Annie-. Conócela un poco y verás de lo linda que es.

-¿linda?, estoy de acuerdo: esa niña va a ser mi novia.

ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR

ANNIE: Hola a todos por aki, y los no tan por aki…. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les guste: este capi va en honor de Rosita.princess, espero que te guste y gracias por el primer comentario de esta fic. XOX

DANIEL: Rosita.princes, gracias por el comentario, y espero, de igual manera que te guste, y al resto, pues dejen sus reviews, para saber si les ha gustado. Un súper beso a todas y un saludo a todos. SIGAN LEYENDONOS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Comienza la hermandad. **

El primer trimestre estuvo lleno de sorpresas para Annie y James, ya que esperaban todo menos un intenso trabajo. Ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía de los compañeros y compañeras de cuarto, mas había un choque entre cierto chico de gafas y cierta pelirroja:

James no perdía oportunidad de coquetear con ella, mas ella se sentía ofendida desde el insidente en el andén, por lo que comenzaba como un inocente coqueteo, siempre terminaba en un pleito y, en ocasiones, con un tortazo por parte de Lily.

Esa mañana, sería el inicio de la última semana antes de las fiestas navideñas por lo que todos estaban muy entusiasmados de volver a sus hogares: Lily se sentía profundamente alegrada de ver a sus padres y a su hermana Petunia, aunque ella, Petunia, no lo estaba tanto. Hitomi, Bec y Megan, paseaban por los pasillos contando de lo lindo que sería recibir ciertos regalos, pero Annie era otra historia.

-Annie, buenas noticias- le dijo James al verla bajar de los dormitorios a la sala común.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañada.

-Nuestros padres pasarán las fiestas en Fracia, por lo que tendremos la mansión Potter para nosotros solos.

-¿es una broma?

-No: la mansión Potter para nosotros solos.

-James, esto es genial. Nunca creí que este día llegaría tan pronto: solos en la mansión Potter.

-Lo se. El tío Eduard nos llevará del andén a la casa y nos dejará completamente solos.

-¡Que merlín se apiade de mi alma por semejante desdicha!- escucharon que Sirius decía en una butaca cerca de ellos.

-Sirius¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó James.

-Mis padres quieren que me quede en el colegio para las fiestas¿te parece justo?

-Tranquilo Sirius, no puede ser tan malo.

-Pues lo es: nadie se quedará, incluso Peter irá con su fmilia.

-¿Por qué no- intervino Annie- vienes con nosotros?

-¿A dónde?

-Mis padres y los de James estarán fuera, así que pasaremos las fiestas en su casa.

-Sería genial que vinieras- puntualizó James.

-Pues… no lo se.

-Vamos- insistió la chica-, sería como los tres chiflados pero con una chica.

Sirius se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-De acuerdo, iré con ustedes.

-Grandioso- brincó Annie-, ahora hay que planear lo que haremos para pasarlo en grande.

-Annie, calma- dijo James-: nunca hemos planeado nada, y siempre lo hemos pasado en grande.

-Pero ahora tenemos un nuevo integrante…

-Para- intervino Sirius-¿nuevo integrante?, Annie, todas las diabluras "accidentales" en las que vos no estás involucrada, fueron actos de James y míos.

-Para, para¿me quieres decir que eres vos el chico por el que James me ha cambiado?

Ambos chicos se miraron.

-Annie, yo sería incapaz de cambiarte: tú eres como mi hermana

-Si: yo jamás podría competir contigo.- puntualizó Sirius.

-Sirius es un…- continuó James-, un… un nuevo miembro de la hermandad Potter·Beckham.

-dirás Potter·Beckham·Black- inquirió Annie

-Si. Pero descuida que tu siempre serás mi Annie.

La chica sonrió y abrazó a ambos chicos, quienes correspondieron la acción.

Luego, los tres se dirigieron a sus clases, esperando ansiosos la llegada de las vacaciones y así, formar parte de una nueva amistad, sin saber que con el paso de los años, serían más que amigo.

ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR

* * *

Annie: CHICOS Y CHICAS: COMIENZA UNA ÉPOCA DE AJETREOS EN LA ESCUELA, POR LO QUE LES DEJO ESTE CAPI ANTES DE QUE NO PUEDA NI MIRAR LA COMPUTADORA... GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTA Y OTRAS HISTORIAS. 

Dan: COMO YA DIJO ANNIE, LA PRESION VIENE EN CAMINO, ASÍ QUE DECIDIMOS DEJARLES ESTO Y ESPERAMOS PODER ACTULIZAR PRONTO. DISFRUTENLO!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Atrapados… castigados.**

El tío Eduard fue cómplice de los tres chicos al no decirles a sus padres que Sirius pasaría las fiestas con ellos. La mañana de navidad, los tres chicos bajaron al salón entusiasmados por los regalos que habían recibido, y magnífica sorpresa se llevaron al ver que los tres coincidían en una escoba nueva. Se les izo tarde… dos minutos… para montarlas y echar a volar, y pasaron toda la mañana en esas, mas no esperaban el cambio de planes de sus padres.

Tanto los Potter como los Beckham, confiaban en el buen criterio de sus hijos, mas querían ver el rostro de éstos al recibir las nuevas escobas y no soportaban la ansiedad, por lo que regresaron la mañana de navidad para estar en la mansión Potter a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando entraron en el salón, encontraron regalos y envolturas de los mimos, botados por todo el lugar. La sorpresa llegó al encontrar una nota dirigida hacia un tal "Sirius Black": el nombre les sonaba a un trabajador del ministerio, pero no detallaron en ello, pues tres niños, un Potter, una Beckham y un completo extraño, entraron al salón por la puerta de atrás.

-Ups- fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Annie cuando vio a los cuatro adultos posados frente a ellos.

-James- lo llamó su madre-¿quieres explicarme que es lo que está pasado aquí?

-No… ciertamente no.

-¿Annie?- preguntó su padre.

-Bueno… es una historia… graciosa- y no dijo más.

-Linda- inquirió su madre-, eso no nos dice mucho de la situación.

-Sirius se iba a quedar solo en el colegio para las vacaciones…- comenzó a decir Annie.

-¿y consideraron prudente traerlo aquí sin nuestro permiso?- preguntó el señor Potter

-Papá, sabríamos que no lo habrías permitido.

-Las reglas tienen una razón en esta casa, y si no se cumplen, tienen consecuencias

-No hablarás en serio…

-Si- intervino su madre-, y en primera instancia, tu nueva escoba estará guardada durante el verano.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste

-Lo siento James- susurró Annie.

-No lo sientas- dijo su madre-, que lo mismo va par ti.

-Y en cuianto a ti- dijo el padre de Annie a Sirius-, Sirius…

-Black- dijo este

-Black, escribiremos a tus padres. ¿No es tu padre, Black del departamento de seguridad mágica en el ministerio?

-Eh… no, él es mi… mi tío.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-Sirius Black, igual que yo

-Bien. Escribiré a tus padres y les explicaré la situación. Por ahora arreglarán todo este desastre.

Los tres chicos trabajaron duro todo el día para no dejar ni rastro del desastre que habían ocasionado en la residencia Potter. Al terminar, los tres subieron exhaustos a la habitación y se recostaron en la gran cama a reposar. Un ruido en la ventana sacó a los chicos del sueño: una lechosa dirigida a Sirius Black. El chico leyó la nota de prisa, tumbándola al cesto de basura al finalizar. Los otros dos lo miraron.

-Era de tus padres- le dijo a James-. Creyeron que mi padre y yo nos llamamos igual pero no es así, además que no es conveniente que mis padres sepan que no pasé las fiestas en el colegio.

-Muy listo, pero tendrás que responder la nota para que mis padres no sospechen- aclaró James

-Tal vez lo haga mañana… estoy tan cansado que hasta respirar me cuesta trabajo

Los tres chicos se supieron en un profundo dueño que los mantuvo tranquilos por un largo tiempo: sus vidas habían coincidido, y en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, les esperaba toda una vida de desastres, educación y esperanza.

¿Qué podría pasarles ahora?...

ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR

* * *

Ann:  
Ahora si les pido una disculpa pero es que este capi no quedaba y no quedaba y hasta que quedó. Espero les guste y que nos dejen revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de esta Fic. XOX

Dan:  
Ahora si desde LA hacendo escala en méxico, les dejo este Capi con cariño para todos, en especial para Annie. Espero les guste nuestro trabajo en conjunto y que dejen Revews que serán bien recibidos. La mejor de las suertes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un giro inesperado.**

-Annie, despierta o llegarás tarde.- Lily estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas.

El sexto año había comenzado y Lily y Annie habían logrado una gran amistad

-Estoy despierta- dijo la chica cubriéndose con las cobijas.

-Te pareces a cierto amigo tuyo. Despierta ya.

-Si te refieres a James…-comenzó a decir la chica

-Remus- dijo Lily mirando hacia la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Remus?- Annie se puso en pie

-Hola chicas. Perdona Annie, creí que estarías despierta.

-¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?

-Esas cosas no se dicen

-¿a que subiste?- Lily tomó su bolso

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, y Bec me dijo que estabas aquí

-¿Qué ocurre?

Remus miró a Annie sin saber por donde comenzar de tal modo de que ella no entendiera de lo que quería hablar.

-Yo…- dijo Annie-, tomaré una ducha- y entró en el cuarto de baño

-¿Qué ocurre Remus?

-Lily, tu sabes… bueno, yo se que sabes que… es que…

-Remus, buen intento, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Sabes que soy un… hombre lobo, y parece que lo has asimilado muy bien…

-Remus, al grano.

-Bien, si yo le dijera a Annie que saliera conmigo¿crees que aceptaría?

Lily no supo que decir

-¿te gusta Annie?

-Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta

-Al parecer no

Lily se quedó pensativa: Era evidente que a Annie le gustaba Remus, pero no se lo podía decir a él, y era evidente que Annie le diría que si, mas no quería decírselo

-No perderás nada¿o si?- fue lo único que pudo decir

-Por eso te lo pregunté

-Remus, vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde- y se perdieron escaleras abajo.

Cuando Annie llegó, el resto de los alumnos estaban terminando de desayunar, mas antes de que pudiera acercase a la mesa de Gryffindor, Annie fue interceptada.

-Hola Annie- dijo el chico de ojos rasgados

-Ukyo, hola- Annie se quedó maravillada con el chico

-¿lista para la temporada?, esa vez les vamos a ganar

-No lo creo. Tal vez Ravenclaw tenga un buen cazador, pero también Gryffindor tiene un buen buscador

-¿Qué hay de la guardiana?

-Tú ya lo insinuaste- y le sonrió

-Annie… ¿sería mucho atrevimiento si… si te invitara a salir?

-¿hablas en serio?... digo, si… claro

El chico sonrió.

-Genial¿el viernes?

-Si, seguro

-Annie- James se había acercado a ellos-, Hola Chang

-Potter-dijo secamente el Ravenclaw

-Entrenamiento el viernes por la tarde

-¿bromeas?... ¿el viernes?

-Si. Sin peros- y se fue

-Tal vez en otra ocasión- Ukyo se marchó dejando a Annie decepcionada. Por fin había conseguido una cita con un chico que le agradaba y el quidditch le impedía salir con él.

-Annie¿todo bien?-Remus había notado en Annie un comportamiento extraño

-yo… si, todo bien- y le sonrió

-Annie¿podría algún día invitarte a salir?

-¿Qué?- Annie se quedó para sorprendida sin saber que decir-¿invitarme a… dices una cita?

-Tal vez… no sea tan buena idea- y giró sobre sus talones

-Espera- y le tomó el brazo-, lo que pasa es que me tomó por sorpresa

-¿entonces, el viernes?

-Yo… tengo entrenamiento el viernes¿te parece si vemos luego la fecha?

-Bien- Annie corrió hacia la mesa y tomó el puesto entre Bec y Hitomi. Frente a ellas, Lily y Megan

-¿Qué ocurre?-Hitomi notó que se hallaba enfadada.

-Remus me invitó a salir.- dijo sirviendo un poco de jugo de calabaza en su vaso.

-Creí que te gustaba- Lily arqueó una ceja

-Claro que me gusta

-Entonces¿cuál es el problema?- Bec se encontraba más que confundida

-Que Ukyo también lo hizo- para sorpresa de todas, Megan fue quien habló

-¿Qué?- Annie la miró- ¿tu lo sabias?

-Me dijo que lo haría

Annie apartó todo y recargó su cabeza en la mesa por la frustración.

ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR

**Dan:  
**Pues bien, otro capítulo para ser publicado  
**Ann:  
**Claro, y como siempre no pudimos esperar un poco más  
**Dan:  
**Tal vez nos apresuramos, pero yo no aguantaba las ganas  
**Ann:  
**Si, la verdad yo tampoco  
**Dan:  
**Tal vez podamos esperar un poco más para los capítulos siguientes.  
**Ann:  
**Pero lo importante es que este ya está publicado  
**Dan:  
**En eso tienes razón¿tienes algo que decirles a los lectores de esta Fic?  
**Ann:  
**Solo que espero que les guste mucho y que nos dejen muchos Revews para futuras modificaciones¿Tu Dan?  
**Dan:  
**Que critiquen los bueno, lo malo y lo feo que tenga o les parezca esta historia que no refleja nada de verdad.  
**Ann:  
**¿Nada de verdad?  
**Dan:  
**Bueno, tal vez un poco de verdad, pero no entremos en detalles mi Annie  
**Ann:  
**Tienes razón James. Y para cerrar, espero que nos sigan en esta historia que comienza con más amor que aventura...  
**Dan:  
**... con mas amor que odio  
**Ann:  
**... con mas amor que nada, jaja  
**Dan:  
**Y pues bien, gracias por seguirnos hasta ahorita y no pierdan detalle en esto que es Just what I think  
**Ann:  
**Dan, es "nuestra historia de amor"  
**Dan:  
**Por eso yo decía que era "nuestra historia de amor". Los queremos.  
**Ann  
**XOX  
**Ambos:  
**Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Dan:** Este capítulo es para mi padre, por ser mi apoyo, mi pilar y mi amigo: ahora que estamos lejos, quiero que sepa que lo quiero.  
**Ann:** Yo se lo dedico a Dan, por estar a mi lado siempre, por ser mi James, mi Sirius, mi todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sentimientos encontrados**

-Entrenaste mal el día de hoy- Sirius se acercó a Annie al finalizar el entrenamiento, y comenzaron a andar hacia los vestidores

-No puedo concentrarme

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿quieres que golpeé a alguien?- (NOTA: Sirius es golpeador del equipo)

-No será necesario

-Annie, dime que ocurre.

La chica respiró profundo

-Chang me invitó a salir.

-ups- exclamo el cuico con pesimismo

-El mismo día que Remus lo hizo

-Creo que ya te entiendo: te gusta Chang pero también te gusta Remus; quieres salir con ambos pero sin lastimar a alguno.

-Así es… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Bueno- había llegado a los vestidores-, como amigo de Remus, te diría que botaras a Chang… pero como tu amigo, te diría que salieras con Chang

Annie no entendió el razonamiento del chico por lo que se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-Suena extraño, lo se- dijo quitándose la túnica de juego-, pero habla con Remus: dile que para ti fue muy extraño que te invitara a salir, y que es complicado para ti el verlo como algo más que amigo.

-Pero quiero que sea mi novio- repuso ella quitándose las botas-, el problema es que también lo quiero de Chang.

-Lo se, pero Remus no buscará a alguien más, y tu verás que te comerá el gusanito de la duda con Remus.

-Ya entendí: tú me dices que salga con Chang para dejarlo por Remus, de otro modo, dejaría a Remus por Chang

Sirius la miró con cara de culpabilidad.

-Me atrapaste, pero Remus es un buen chico, y Chang no se que tanto.

-¡Annie!- James había llegado hasta los vestidores con cara de enfado

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tú dime: de cada tres, dejaste pasar dos, cuando en general, dejas pasar una de diez… volaste lento en el calentamiento, y tus pases fueron de lo peor¿Qué ocurre?

-Perdona James, no me podía concentrar

-Pues para que te puedas concentrar, entrenaremos tú y yo mañana toda la mañana

-¿estás loco?- intervino Sirius-, no dejaré que le hagas esto a Annie: entrenamos todos la próxima semana, como dijiste.

-¿te crees el capitán, canuto?

-No, solo que te estás pareciendo a Word: somos el mejor equipo y toda la escuela lo sabe. Conseguiremos un buen cazador para completar, y podremos ganar la copa sin problemas.

-Hablando de cazador- volvió Annie-, Bec y Hitomi quieren probar para el puesto

James dudó

-Bien: maña nos Quero a ambos en el campo para hacerles la prueba a ambas.

Sirius hizo un ademán para golpearlo, mas Annie intervino

-Bien: solo la prueba y ya

James dudó nuevamente, mas finalmente asintió y se fue a la zona de duchas. Sirius miró a Annie extrañado.

-Está molesto por que Lily le regresó su regalo nuevamente esta mañana

-¿no entendió?

-¿James?

-No, Lily… debería aceptar salir con él una sola vez… James pasó todo el verano planeando la cita perfecta… después del incidente del lago…

-Basta… voy a ducharme

-Bien.

Al salir, James no esperó a los demás y se dispuso a salir, cuando se topó con Lily y Remus… se quedó paralizado.

-James¿has visto a Sirius?- le preguntó Remus

-Yo… ah… este… no… digo, sí: se está duchando

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- inquirió Lily-¿algo te pone nervioso?

-Yo… ah… no. Los dejo- y se marchó

-Es un chico muy raro. Dijo Lily sentándose en una banca cercana

-Sabes que muere por ti- respondió el merodeador acompañándola.

-Bueno, depende de donde lo veas. Lo que su re digo es que la próxima vez que me envíe algo, aceptaré salir con él, pero solo para que me deje en paz

-¿bromeas?- el chico arqueó una ceja

-No. Solo para que me deje en paz

Sirius salió hacia el lugar con una toalla en la cintura sin saber que había más gente ahí

-¡Evans! - dijo exaltado-¡Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… ah… esperaré a Annie afuera- y salió

-Pero no fuera Bec por que hasta la saludas- concluyó Remus ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Sirius.

**ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR**

**Dan¿finales misericordiosos o amistades mal intencionadas?, I miss you. **

Hola a todos, esperamos estén contentos con esta Fic

**Annie; busco sin encontrar…. OSO POLAR **

Y de igual manera esperamos que dejen sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de 'nuestra historia de amor'

**Dan¿finales misericordiosos o amistades mal intencionadas?, I miss you. **

Se acerca una época de duda y recuerdos…

**Annie; busco sin encontrar…. OSO POLAR **

… así que no se pierdan ni pío

**Dan¿finales misericordiosos o amistades mal intencionadas?, I miss you. **

Cualquier aclaración con Annie o con migo (Daniell Lupin)

**Annie; busco sin encontrar…. OSO POLAR **

Aprovechamos para agradecer a Jana Evans y a Lily-Evans17 por sus revews… gracias

**Dan¿finales misericordiosos o amistades mal intencionadas?, I miss you. **

Y les deseamos a todos tengan un buen día hoy, y todos los días.

**Annie; busco sin encontrar…. OSO POLAR **

Con amor para Uko, por que ha sido un gran apoyo

**Dan¿finales misericordiosos o amistades mal intencionadas?, I miss you. **

Con cariño para Adrián que ha sabido ser un gran amigo

**Annie; busco sin encontrar…. OSO POLAR **

La mejor de las suertes…

**Dan¿finales misericordiosos o amistades mal intencionadas?, I miss you. **

Y un gran abrazo…

**Annie; busco sin encontrar…. OSO POLAR **

XOX


	7. Chapter 7

**Citas y rencores:**

-Me alegra que pudieras venir- Ukyo esperó a Annie fuera del gran comedor para ir a Hogsmade juntos.

-Es un placer- respondió la chica con una sonrisa y empezaron a andar hacia e pueblo

-¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento de ayer?

-No estuvo mal. Esta mañana encontramos al cazador que nos hacia falta¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Nos falta golpeadores pero te aseguro que no perderemos este año.

-Bueno, tal vez no contra Hufflepuff o Slytherin, pero la copa será nuestra otra vez.

Ambos rieron

-Annie, eres muy linda¿sabes?

-Gracias- se sonrojó

-Hablo en serio: eres la niña más linda del mundo.- y antes de que Annie pudiera siquiera respirar, la besó.

-Aquí estoy- Lily había llegado ha las tres escobas, lugar donde había acordado con James esa mañana.

-Gracias por venir Lily…

--Potter, hablo en serio cuando digo que hago esto solo para que dejes de enviarme cosas cada día.

-Bien- dijo James-, creo que comenzamos mal… hace seis años: soy James Potter, engreído y patán hasta esta mañana- y le tendió la mano.

-¿Qué haces?- Lily no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Me estoy presentando ante tan linda dama.

Lily dudó

-Lily Evans- y estrechó la mano del merodeador.

-Bien, Lily Evans, creo que hay una reservación para nosotros en el café de la otra acera.

-Potter, estás loco- dijo entre risas

-Por favor, llámame James.

-De acuerdo, James: estás loco

-Loco por cierta chica linda… ¿puedo llamarte Lily?

Ella dudó.

-Claro- dijo finalmente, provocando que James pintara una sonrisa

-Parece que van bien- Bec y Sirius miraron la escena desde el interior de las tres escobas.

-Si, eso parece- Sirius sonrió al mirarla nuevamente

-¿Por qué no estas con Alice?- preguntó retomando la mirada del chico

-Ella y yo terminamos en el verano. Al parecer no era su tipo.

-Se tardó mucho para darse cuenta de eso¿no lo crees?

-Un año dos meces- amos rieron-. Pero no es tan malo. Hay otra persona que me agrada mucho.

-¿Quién?- preguntó sonriente, sin embargo, él dudó-. Vamos Sirius: siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos

-Lo sé, pero creo que no.

-¿Por qué no?

Sirius no supo que decir: había estado perdido por Bec desde el segundo año, mas no se había atrevido a decírselo y no consideraba aquél momento como el ideal para hacerlo

-Solo que… no.

-Sirius, vamos¿Cuándo te he ocultado algo?... ¿cuándo me has ocultado algo?

-Nunca, y… nunca. Es solo que no quiero decírtelo ahora.

-¿por qué no?

-Por que… no. Es todo. Cambio de tema: Quidditch.

-Tu y tus cambios de tema- dijo girando la mirada como símbolo de fastidio.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el quidditch?, ahora que ambos estamos en el equipo, pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

-Tienes razón, pero era más importante…

-Nada- la interrumpió-. Nada es más importante que pasar tiempo contigo

-¿ni la chica que te gusta?

Sirius se congeló¿Cómo decirle que era ella?

-¿Quién es?- había visto a Remus al otro lado de la ventana con alguien más.

-No lo se- Bec trató de identificar a la chica sin éxito-, pero ese suéter me parece muy familiar.

-Viene hacia acá- Remus y su acompañante entraron en el local, y al percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos, se acercaron a ellos dejándolos sorprendidos al identificar a su acompañante.

-Hola- dijo Hitomi muy sonriente a la otra chica.

-Hitomi, hola- Bec estaba más que sorprendida al verla acompañar a Remus

-Remus- intervino Sirius- ¿unas palabras?- se puso en pie y lo apartó. Hitomi tomó el puesto que el merodeador dejó libre.

-¿Qué haces con Remus?- Bec estaba anonadada.

-Te aseguro que es mejor compañía que Sirius- respondió ésta.

-Basta. Sabes que es mi amigo

-Descuida: Remus es de Annie. Lo que quiere es que le ayude con este tema

-Bueno, me consuela

-¿y tu?, no digas que ya le dijiste a Black que te gusta.

-No… él me ve como una amiga- dijo melancólica mirando a los dos merodeadores charlar a unos metros de ellas

ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR

Dan: Termino este capitulo diciendo que será el último que escriba junto con annie. Los dejo en buenas manos, y no se preocupen, por que ella escribe muy bien. Cuidense mucho, y dejen sus Revews.

Annie: pues bueno, nunca imaginamos que pasaría quye dan nos abandonaría, pero ni que hacer. Proximamente les dejaré la continucaicón, producto de mi imaginación. Los amo, y please dejen revews. LoVe, AnnIe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas impresiones:**

-¿Cómo les fue?- Megan esperaba el regreso de las cuatro chicas: Annie y Bec fueron las primeras en llegar.

-Ukyo es lindo- comenzó Annie-, es muy atento, cariñoso, galante… es el chico perfecto- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que es el amor de tu vida. ¿Tú, Bec?

-Yo, nada: salí con Sirius- le lanzó una mirada asesina sin que Annie lo notara. Si bien le gustaba Sirius, la última persona que lo sabría, sería Annie, puesto que no quería que el chico se enterase… aún

-Cierto… ¿han visto a Lily?, quiero saber como le fue con James.

-Espero que bien- volvió Annie-: todas sabemos que muere por ella desde el primer año; ya era hora de que aceptara una cita con él.

-Toma en cuenta- dijo Megan-, que todas las referencias que tenía Lily de James eran correctas. Coincido en que ha madurado, pero no sabremos que tanto hasta que llegue Lily.

-Yo soy buena referencia- alegó Annie.

-Tú eres igual o más bomba que James- intervino Bec-: si hay algo más desastroso que los cuatro merodeadores juntos, es tenerte a ti y a James en la misma habitación.

Megan rió mientras que Annie fulminaba a Bec con la mirada, escena que fue interrumpida por la llegada de cierta pelirroja.

-¡Lily!- corearon las tres chicas generando un sobresalto en la aludida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó asustada.

-¿cómo que qué ocurre?- Annie la condujo hasta el puesto que dejó u se posó sobre sus rodillas frente a ella.- cuéntanos qué pasó con James.

-Bueno, tú más que nadie sabe que él me parece un chico bastante desagradable, patán, engreído, patético…

-Comenzamos mal- la interrumpió con un tono pesimista.

-… pero hoy se portó muy gracioso y como todo un caballero.

Las chicas no daban crédito a sus oídos.

-¿llamaste caballero a James?- preguntó Bec muy sorprendida.

-Si. La verdad es que tenía una impresión equivocada de James, pero me he dado cuenta de que ha madurado.

-¿después de lo del lago?- Megan arqueó una ceja.

-Sí: aún después de lo que le izo a Sape… aunque creo que se lo merecía.

Las cuatro rieron. Acto seguido, hicieron su aparición James y Sirius, seguidos por Peter: James miró a Lily, como lo había hecho siempre desde el primer año, solo que esta vez, Lily lo miró y le lanzó una sonrisa que él correspondió. Los tres merodeadores se perdieron escaleras arriba.

-Vaya- rompió Annie-, yo huelo amor- dijo burlona.

-No juegues- sonrió Lily-, apenas me cae bien

-Le sonreíste- inquirió Bec.

-Mera coincidencia.

-Eso dicen todas- concluyó Megan antes de que Hitomi hiciera su aparición con Remus en la sala común. El merodeador siguió de largo hasta las escaleras mientras que ella se unía a la conversación de las chicas.

-Lily¿Cómo te fue?- dijo al tomar su puesto.

-Nada- se adelantó Bec-, llegaste tarde y ya nos platicó.

-No sean así, chicas. Cuéntame, Lily

-Mientras le cuentas- se adelantó Annie-, yo tomaré una ducha… no me toca, por que no es sabado, pero…

-Annie- la interrumpió Megan-, es sábado.

Las cinco rieron ante la torpeza de Annie. Luego ella subió y Lily contó la historia de nuevo.

ESTA HISTORIA HA DE CONTINUAR

Bueno, ahora ya escribiendo sola esto que es "Nuestra historia de amor", les queiro decir que espero hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo. Se aproximan dudas, cuestiones, dramas y todo lo que le puede pasar a una bola de adolecentes, jajaja. Espero que pacen felices pascuas.  
XOX  
AnNiE


	9. Errores sin solución

**Errores sin solución:**

Durante el otoño, Lily y James habían tenido citas frecuentes tanto en Hogsmade como en el castillo, al igual que Ukyo y annie, sin embargo, esa tarde de sábado de Noviembre, eran James y Annie los que andaban por los jardines, y había gente que los miraba…

-Creo que se lo pediré- dijo James contento sin dejar de jugar con la snitch

-¿Qué cosa?- Annie arqueó una ceja sin despegar su mirada de su ejemplar del libro de Pociones.

-Que sea mi novia.

-Fantástico- dijo Annie sin gran intención.

-¿estás escuchado?- James guardó la pequeña snitch en el bolsillo de su túnica y arqueó una ceja

-Claro, es… grandioso- respondió sin darle importancia y sin siquiera dejar de leer.

-Bien. Tal vez regrese mañana en el expreso, mate a mis padres e irrumpa en el ministerio y lo haga explotar.

-Grandioso- respondió Annie haciendo evidente que no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo James.

-¡Annie!- dijo poniéndose frente a ella. Le quitó el libro de las manos, y cerrándolo, lo colocó tras su espalda.

-James, dame mi libro- respondió la chica con fastidio.

-Annie: es sábado y estoy tratando de decirte ago importante paro solo te importa lo que estás leyendo

-Escucha, James: pronto habrá exámenes y necesito pasar la materia se Slughorn. Dame mi libro.

-Ya te dijo que yo te voy a ayudar¿quieres escucharme?

-Dame mi libro- dijo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-No.- dijo burlón alejándose un poco

-¡James!

El segundo intento de la chica por alcanzar su libro fue fallido al igual que el primero, solo que esta vez, James alargó el brazo con el libro tras la espalda de la chica, y con el otro brazo la rodeó para que no pudiera alcanzarlo. La chica forcejeó de tal modo que ambos terminaron en el suelo: él sobre ella.

-Genial- dijo ella al caer-, ahora tienes mi libro y estás sobre mi

-No me quejo de la posición- respondió él con tono burlón

-Yo sí: muévete- y lo empujó hacia un costado. Luego se incorporó-. Ahora dame mi libro

-Te propongo un trato- y se incorporó-: tú escuchas lo que tengo que decir y luego te ayudo con pociones.

-Bien- respondió con fastidio- ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-Le pediré a Lily que sea mi novia

-¿bromeas?, es fantástico- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-No, no bromeo: se lo pediré mañana

-Es genial: después de todos estos años… ¿crees que te diga que sí?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras

Annie dudó

-Descuida- dijo al fin-, estoy segura que todo irá bien

James sonrió

-Si necesitas ayuda- le tendió el libro-, sabes en donde buscarme.- Se puso en pie

-James, eres una de las personas más ilocalizables de este castillo… junto con Sirius.

-Me encontrarás- sonrió y fue de vuelta al castillo

Annie miró a su amigo perderse por el camino antes de retomar la lección del libro. Cuando perdió de vista a James, se puso en pie libro en mano y se dispuso a retomar la lección, andando por los jardines cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-Hola niña.

-Ukyo, hola… yo… estaba estudiando.

-Ya veo- hubo una pausa-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, seguro- respondió extrañada.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Potter?

-¿qué?- se sorprendió tanto de aquella pregunta que pasó de largo al chico y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-¿evades la pregunta?- el chico la siguió

-Esa pregunta es estúpida.

-Supongo que tendrás algo muy cercano.

La chica se paró en seco y lo encaró:

-Uno: no tienes que sacar falsas conclusiones sobre mi vida o la de James, y dos: no hay nada entre él y yo. ¿Feliz?- y siguió su camino.

-Si no hay nada entre ustedes¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- la chica giró sobre sus talones bastante molesta.

-La escena que acabo de ver.

-Bien: no se quien te crees para decirme eso, te comportas como si tú y yo fuésemos algo, y para que lo sepas, James y yo somos muy buenos amigos, más de lo que tú y Scot Thelman… y no tienes derecho.

Hubo una pasusa.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo el chico un tanto avergonzado.

-Es fácil decirlo.- La chica dudó-. Creo… creo que esto no va a funcionar.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir.

-No. es obvio que tienes una idea equivocada de mí.

-Tal vez pueda conocerte más.

-¿después de cuanto tiempo?, porque, hemos salido desde hace dos meces y parece como si no me conocieras.- giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a ir al castillo, y esta vez, Ukyo no la siguió.

Continuará

HOla, perdonen la tardanza por la publicaciòn, pero ahora sí: He recivido un par de revews que me piden que los capis sean un poco màs largos, y con respecto a ello, este es más o menos de la misma dimension de los otros, pero ya para el pròximo, les prometo ponerle un poco màs. Kiss, I LU


	10. El recuerdo inapropiado

Remus caminaba por los terrenos del castillo acompañado de Naomi, una chica de ojos rasgados de la casa de Slytherin, quien lo había invitado a dar un paseo por el castillo esa misma mañana. Él se sentía cómodo con la compañía de la chica, sin embargo, no había nada más que eso: dos chicos, comunes y corrientes, paseando en un templado sábado de noviembre. Naomi había estado hablándole de aspectos del quidditch que no entendía, a lo que él trató de responder con explicaciones; luego, el tema se desvió a la clase de adivinación, una case que, según Naomi, no tenía nada que hacer en el programa escolar. En aquel preciso instante, el tema de conversación era la burla a los reporteros y revistas que solían alterar la realidad de lo que en verdad había sucedido:

-Dime si no es verdad- decía ella-: si de algún modo les hiciera vender más, estoy parcialmente de acuerdo que digan que mató a cinco en lugar de a tres, pero ciertamente, los números que se van a vender son los mimos.

-Eso sí- respondió él aceptando el punto de vista de la chica-, pero también debes saber que en ocasiones es más importante vender que la verdad: mucho de lo que un ejemplar de cualquier diario o revista vende, es el título de la portada o la primera plana; si alterando la realidad pueden atraer la atención de más lectores, entonces sí venden más¿estás de acuerdo?

-En cierto modo tienes razón…- comenzó a decir.

-¿cierto modo?- se mofó el chico.

-… sin embargo, una historia simple puede tener un titulo magnífico que llame la atención de muchos, e incluso interesarse por ello, por ejemplo, el establecer refugios para los bivornios.

-Por lo visto conoces de criaturas mágicas.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, sin embargo, prefiero las noticias. Supongo que no puedo cambiar al mundo, pero se puede comenzar con algo pequeño¿no lo crees?

-Lo que creo es que si juntamos los pequeños cambios que hace cada uno, podremos cambiar al mundo.

-¿en que mundo vives?- dijo seriamente deteniendo el paso.

-Al parecer en el mismo que tú.- respondió sin saber a que se refería con ello.

-No lo creo: por tu tono diría que crees que este mundo mejorará pronto.

-¿no crees lo mismo?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Por desgracia no- y reanudó el paso. Él la siguió-. Si he de ser realista te puedo decir que este mundo empeorará antes de mejorar: Estamos en un mundo lleno de discriminación, en donde te juzgan por el jardín donde jugaste cuando niño, en la casa que estuviste durante la escuela, el puesto donde trabajaste, el lugar...- detuvo el paso nuevamente y lo miró- lo que llevas en la sangre…

Él se sintió extrañado ante tal comentario¿sospecharía algo¿lo sabría?, él había aprendido a ser discreto sobre su licantropía, pero ciertamente no era algo que se pudiera tener en secreto por siempre. Luego pensó que tal vez no se refería a él, si no a ella¿tendría algo que ocultar? Finalmente decidió no darle importancia al asunto, después de todo, no era responsabilidad de él comenzar con investigaciones.

-Lo dices como si fueras víctima de todas estas discriminaciones- y reanudó el paso-, pero te aseguro que hay personas que lo viven más que tú.

-Nombra a alguien y su caso y podremos tener un debate- dijo como si tal cosa.

-Lily Evans es un claro ejemplo: es la mejor de clase… en muchas clases, y muchos la hacen menos por ser de sangre Muggle.

-Pero así como muchos la hacen menos por ello, muchos otros han cambiado su opinión de ella al ver lo ejemplar que es en diversas clases como pociones o defensa contra las artes obscuras. Así como la gente se formula prejuicios de los demás, está dentro de la naturaleza del hombre el cambiar de opinión.

-Me agrada tu filosofía, sin embargo me das la razón¿porqué empeora el mundo antes de mejorar, si los cambios mas comunes, como el que acabas de mencionar, son para bien y no para mal?

-Me agrada que lo hayas notado, sin embargo un vivo ejemplo de mi punto es tu amigo Sirius Black: él ha sido despreciado por su propia familia por el simple hecho de ser de Gryffindor.

-En eso te equivocas: no es la casa, es la opinión de Sirius lo que ocasionó esta diferencia

-Pero de haber sido de Slytherin, no hubiera sido tan discriminado como para tener que salirse de su casa y vivir con Potter.

-¿tu como sabes tanto?- detuvo el paso nuevamente.

-Su hermano se pasó los últimos dos años hablando de él por toda la sala. La popularidad de Black en la casa de Slytherin no es algo de lo que se pueda estar orgulloso.

-Y supongo que pasear conmigo todo el día te dará puntos en la escala de popularidad de tu casa- dijo en un tono sarcástico que a ella no le gustó.

-Supongo que no te he dado una buena imagen de mí: no quise hacerte creer que me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí… en especial si no es verdad.

-No, claro que no… no me mal interpretes, es solo que no puede ser bueno para ti que te vean conmigo.

-Sigues sin arreglar nada.

-Bien, lo acepto, no soy el mejor hablando de discriminación o prejuicios, o estas cosas, solo quiero que veas que no siempre se tiene que caer antes de poder levantarse. Un ejemplo claro es la fundación de este lugar, donde cuatro personas pudieron hacer a un lado las diferencias entre ellos y poner un centro de enseñanza para las futuras generaciones.

-Bueno, tienes medio punto a tu favor

-¿medio punto?, es un punto completo… espera un segundo¿estás llevando una lista?

-No es eso, solo que… ¿alguna vez oíste a alguien mencionar "la cámara secreta"?

-¿la que se ha buscado por años y nunca encontraron?- se mofó

-Exacto, pero el hecho de que no la encuentren no quiere decir que no exista. Mi punto es, que existía un conflicto de tal magnitud como para que alguien pusiera, mencionara o inventara la existencia de esa cámara, sin embargo, aquí estamos, reviviendo las mismas diferencias.

Remus dudó por un segundo el seguir con esa discusión: no estaba seguro de cual era la postura de la chica, pues se contradecía cada vez más con cada palabra que decía, sin embargo, le había dado mucho gusto toda esa discusión.

-Debo irme- dijo ella mirando el reloj de la torre-, fue un placer hablar contigo.

-Igual mente- dijo él cortésmente-, es bueno saber que aún hay gente sabia por estos lugares.

-Y es bueno saber que hay un poco de esperanza por estos lugares.- y se marchó no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa.

La miró perderse por el camino: hacía ya algún tiempo que no tenía una sana conversación con alguien; a decir verdad, James había robado la atención de cierta pelirroja con la que él solía conversar, por lo que le agradó saber que aún había gente en ese lugar con la cual podría sostener sanamente un debate. Giró para dirigirse al gran comedor antes de que alguien le quitara el apetito, sin embargo una cara conocida se acercó hasta él. Annie estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y pasó de largo al chico, sin embargo, al reconocerla y ver en que estado se encontraba, la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo. Nunca la había visto llorar de tal modo: ella era la clase de chicas que no expresaba su tristeza o desesperación frecuentemente, y haciendo memoria, solo la había visto llorar una sola vez, justo antes de que la chica se mudara con Meg:

.-º FLASH BACK: Remus º-.

Hacía dos veranos, James lo había invitado a pasar unos cuantos días en la mansión Potter para que los acompañara, a él y Sirius, en los planes de conquista de esa fecha. Así que estaban en salón cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Nadie va a ir?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Que valla el elfo- respondió James como si tal cosa.

Remus trató de ahorrarle un poco de trabajo al pobre elfo que ya tenía suficiente que hacer como para tener que ir a atender a la puerta, así que se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla vio a Annie empapada, a causa de la lluvia, y con una expresión de desesperación.

-Annie¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado dándole el paso.

-¿está James?- preguntó exaltada. Remus asintió y señaló el camino al salón con la cabeza. Annie se apresuró a entrar, y al verla, los otros dos se pusieron de pie muy exaltados.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo James aproximándose a ella y la abrazó.

-Mis papás… ellos me sacaron de casa- los tres la miraron sin dar crédito a sus oídos-… dicen que no soy lo suficientemente astuta como para pertenecer a la familia.- y se dejó caer en el puesto más cercano. Los merodeadores se acercaron a ella tratando de demostrar su apoyo, sin embargo, ninguno pudo decir una sola palabra.

Esa noche, los chicos la acompañaron a sacar sus cosas de la casa de sus padres, y durmió con ellos. Unos días después, Bec le ofreció quedarse en su casa durante los veranos e inviernos antes de salir del colegio, y también desde ese día, Remus no había visto a Annie tan triste…

.-º Fin de FLASH BACK: Remus º-.

… hasta ese día sábado de noviembre.

Continuará

* * *

Pues bien, con más palabras y esperando que les guste: nuevo personage lo que suguiere más conflictos y mucho mas magia... lo prometo. Dejen Revews. 


	11. Cambio de planes

Bec y Sirius se encontraban en la sala común aguardando la llegada de James con noticias: ambos estaban esperanzados que por fin, desde ese día, la pareja que tanto anhelaban se hiciera realidad. Sentados en los puestos más cercanos a la entrada del solitario lugar, los segundos se les hacían eternos con solo pensar que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas; miraban una y otra vez al agujero que daba a las escaleras esperando ver cruzar a la pelirroja seguida del merodeador, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro que les hicieran suponer la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin embargo, el merodeador llegó, sin la pelirroja y sin una sonrisa en el rostro; más bien, su sombría mirada les hacía suponer que ninguna de sus expectativas se había cumplido. Pasó de largo a sus amigos y continuó hasta la habitación que había compartido con sus amigos hasta entonces. Bec y Sirius se miraron por un momento tratando de decir algo al respecto, pero les fue imposible. Se apresuraron a ponerse en pie y cada quien tomó su camino: Sirius subió por la escalera de caracol hasta su dormitorio donde encontró a James recostado en su cama, mientras que Bec salió de la sala común en busca de Lily.

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Remus a Annie cuándo se hubo tranquilizado

-Estoy algo… decepcionada, de mi misma- logró a decir entre sollozos- y avergonzada.

-¿puedo saber porqué?- Remus le acariciaba su espalda mientras la sujetaba contra sí. Annie solo estaba recargada en su pecho: se sentía segura en ese lugar, protegida por un gran amigo.

-decepcionada… porque Ukyo cree que James y yo tenemos algo: creo que le di una versión equivocada de mí, y avergonzada, porque no me gusta llorar: es la segunda vez que termino contigo en una situación vergonzosa.

-No tienes que sentirte avergonzada, y mucho menos decepcionada- dijo el merodeador mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo.- repuso son un bufido.

-¿y no estamos para eso?- Annie se alejó ligeramente de él, solo para poder verlo a la cara.

-Siempre has estado conmigo- Remus la miró sin decir nada-. Jamás dejarías que nada me pasara- el joven intentó decir algo que la alentara, pero no logró que le salieran las palabras-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Remus, más allá de James y Sirius.

Remus no supo que decir: ante tales palabras, su cerebro se congeló y comenzó a concentrarse en la mirada de Annie y en cómo sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez más. Sintió el impulso de besarla, porque jamás habría estado tan cerca de ella, y nunca había sentido tal nivel de correspondencia de su parte, así que se acercó… y ella no se alejó.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- Sirius estaba en la puerta de la habitación viendo cómo James observaba en dosel de su cama.

-¿qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir al salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Llegas en un estado de… no sé de qué, pero nos ignoraste a Bec y a mí en la sala común. ¿Hablaste con Evans?, ¿Qué te dijo?

-No…- y se incorporó-, mañana hablaré con Lily… es solo que Chang y yo tuvimos una charla… creo que dije algo que no debía.

-¿de qué estás hablando?- Sirius se acercó a la cama de su compañero mientras éste se ponía en pie: su cama era la más próxima a una de las ventanas que daban al lago, así que miró por ella mientras seguía con el relato

-Dijo algo referente a Annie, y me molesté: cree que tenemos algo, así que amenazó con decirle a Lily… me burlé de él porque en realidad no soy del cual debería preocuparse- Sirus lo miró: sabía bien que el chico del cual Chan debía preocuparse era otro merodeador, por lo que asumió que James había dicho el nombre de Remus-; dijo que podría aniquilar a cualquiera.

-¿Cualquiera?, ese sujeto está loco, puedo asegurarlo.

-Nada de lo que diga significa que tomará medidas, pero deberíamos avisarle a Remus… solo en caso de…

-… ¿de qué un desquiciado de ojos rasgados desee aniquilarlo?, James, esto puede ser peligroso.

-¿de qué hablas?, seguimos en el colegio… nada malo puede pasar.

En la horilla del lago, Lily disfrutaba del buen clima para disfrutar de una buena lectura. La novela que le habían regalado sus padres era objeto de su atención, sin embargo, cada inicio de párrafo era motivo de distracción para que la joven comenzara a divagar: pensaba en sus constantes encuentros con dicho merodeador, quien a pesar de haber sido una molesta lacra en el pasado, comenzaba a portarse de la manera más linda del mundo. A Bec no le fue difícil encontrarla, ya que conocía los lugares habituales de Lily en días hermosos, así que al verla, corrió con preocupación hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la cara de la recién llegada no le dio buena espina, pero al escuchar tal pregunta, Lily comprendió que había un mal entendido corriendo por el castillo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Lily trató de alentar a su amiga, sin embargo, las dos terminaron con un alto grado de incertidumbre que se les reflejaba en el rostro.

-¿Has hablado con James últimamente?

-Bueno… la última vez que lo vi fue esta mañana en la sala común… no he tenido tiempo de hablarle o buscarlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué le pasa?

Lily preguntó a Bec el motivo por el cual Bec había llegado hasta ella casi sn aliento y con una expresión de angustia, a lo que Bec respondió con sinceridad, pero omitiendo que James ya había decidido preguntarle a Lily si quería formalizar su relación. Lily también pareció preocuparse ante tal historia, por lo que ambas decidieron ir de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor y pedirle a James una explicación. Tan pronto como llegaron a los poblados pasillos del castillo, presenciaron una horrible escena.

Annie se encontraba en el suelo a causa del empujón que había recibido al ser separada de Remus, mientras que éste otro se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo con un chico de Ravenclaw sobre él tratando de conectarle un buen golpe en el rostro. El Merodeador esquivaba todo intento del celoso joven, lo que éste le causaba mayor rabia. Finalmente, cuando Lily estuvo a poca distancia, sacó su varita y con un pequeño hechizo los separó y los inmovilizó a lados opuestos del pasillo. Bec corrió hacia donde Annie para ayudarle a ponerse en pie: se encontraba muy alterada y parecía no haber tenido un buen día.

-Remus, ¿quieres explicarme que ocurre?- Lily lo miró con enfado y duda: ¿Cómo era posible que un joven de intachable reputación, a pesar de la reputación de sus compañeros, se viera visto en una riña como esa?

-Pregúntaselo al maniaco de ahí: se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a golpearme.

-¡Jamás voy a permitir que un merodeador me quite a mi chica!- comenzó a vociferar el Ravencalw

-Chang, calmate- dijo Lily de manera autoritaria-, estás fuera de lugar

-¿Tu chica?- intervino annie con el rostro rojo por la furia-, yo jamás volvería contigo aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta.

-¡Annie!- Exclamó Lily tratando de poner orden.

-Primero Potter y ahora Lupin… creo que fui un idiota al salir contigo.

-Chang- volvió Lily-, estás malinterpretando las cosas, todo esto es un muy mal entendido…

-¿Mal entendido?, si hubieras visto lo que yo, no estarías de su lado.

-Yo…- trató de seguir Lily, pero le fue imposible a causa del tono ascendente de la voz de Annie.

-¿Lo que viste?, ¿qué cosa?, ¿Remus tratando de besarme?, creo que tiene poco sentido común. Tú sabías que entre tú y yo jamás podría haber nada más de lo que arruinaste hace un par de horas.

Un silencio invadió el lugar mientras Annie se retiraba hacia la sala común. Los alumnos que había presenciado la escena sin perder detalle sintieron nervios de romper la tención y varios aprovecharon para desaparecer sigilosamente. Bec siguió a Annie mientras que Lily retiraba los hechizos inmovilizadores que había lanzado contra los chicos. Chang se quedó ahí mientras que Lily y Remus seguían en mismo camino que Annie. Pronto, el único que se encontraba ahí era Ukyo.

Cuando estuvo en la sala común, Annie subió a su habitación seguida de Bec, sin embargo, Annie fue directamente al cuarto de baño y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Bec. A pesar de los insistentes llamados, Annie jamás abrió o respondió a los llamados de Bec, pero dentro del cuarto de baño, Annie estaba deshecha, llorando a mares, pero sin que nadie pudiera escucharla.

Lily y Remus llegaron hasta la sala común sin hablar de lo sucedido, pero una vez ahí, Lily quiso saber qué había desatado esa escena, así que comenzó a formular toda clase de preguntas para presionarlo a que contestara, sin embargo, gracias a la serenidad del merodeador, no le fue posible colocarlo entre la espada y la pared. Remus siguió de largo hasta su habitación tratando de ignorar la voz de la pelirroja, pero al entrar en la habitación, los otros dos merodeadores que estaban ahí, se alteraron al ver el golpe del ojo.

-James- dijo con gran estruendo-¿qué le dijiste a Chang esta mañana?

-¿qué?- Sirius se aproximó al recién llegado

-Mientras James hablaba con Chang, yo hablaba con Annie, y ¿sabes algo?, gracias a la gran boca de James, no pude besarla.

-¿Besarla?- Lily lo miró emocionada-, ¿casi la besas?

-Si- giró enfadado-, hasta que Chang me derribó, y a ella en el proceso, vociferando algo sobre la veracidad de las palabras de James- giró nuevamente hacia él-, ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué le dijiste?

-¿sabes algo?- Jame soltó un a risa nerviosa mientras se acercaba al otro merodeador-, "decirme qué le dijiste" suena muy feo, podría haber dicho algo así como "decirme de qué le hablaste", o…

-No trates de salvarle con un juego de palabras- Remus apuntó a James con su varita lo que sorprendió a todos en la habitación.

-Oye… tranquilo ¿Si?...- James respiró profundo antes de responder-, mira… yo estaba con Annie hablando sobre…- miró a Lily justo a tiempo para no arruinar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada- … algo importante, y cuando me fui me di cuenta de que habló con ella… no le di importancia, pero luego él me alcanzó y me amenazó como si yo fuera el causante de que ellos terminaran…

Hubo una pausa en la que todos miraron con castigo a James, mientras que éste buscaba un lugar en donde esconderse a gran velocidad en caso de que se abalanzaran sobre él.

-James…- Remus suavizó el semblante mientras bajaba la varita mágica y se acercaba a él lentamente-, quiero ser razonable… ¿le diste mi nombre?

James dudó.

-Tal vez.

Remus lo miró con recelo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente pero sin ninguna muestra de afecto.

-James, aprecio que lo dijeras porque ahora Chang lo pensará dos veces antes de acercarse a Annie, pero si vuelves a lanzarme a un Ravenclaw celoso a mi espalda sin avisarme antes… estás muerto.

Los otros tres se miraron mientras Remus salía de la habitación. Lily miró sorprendida a James, quien hizo un ademán con la mano y Sirius se desapareció discretamente. Lily lo siguió mirando mientras James trataba de calmar sus nervios. Pasaron un gran rato sin decir nada, pero cuando Lily tuvo la intención de irse, James la detuvo.

-Escucha… iba a reservar esto para mañana, pero a que estamos aquí…- la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta su cama donde se sentaron.

-James… después le lo que le hiciste a Remus…

-No, no… escucha- respiró profundo y sacó una cajita de su túnica y se la mostró a la joven- he querido preguntarte…- comenzó a decir

-James, no vas a pedirme que me case contigo, ¿verdad?- Lily soltó un una risita burlona

-¿Y dices que yo no soy serio?- ambos rieron un poco. Finalmente, el silencio le dio tiempo a James de continuar.

-Solo quiero que sepas que me importas- Abrió la caja dejando ver una cadenilla de plata con una figura de corazón y las letras LE grabadas en ella. Lily tomó la caja y sonrió: sacó la pieza e invitó al merodeador a ayudarle a ponérselo. Una vez con la pieza en el cuello, Lily lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias James. Eres un gran chico.

James la miró con su sonrisa conquistadora de merodeador, lo que causó una gran risa en Lily. Luego la tomó del rostro y la besó con ternura. Lily no se negó.

Continuará.


	12. Complot

Megan presenció la escena romántica entre uno de los merodeadores y una de sus compañeras: jamás había dicho nada a Annie sobre su repentino enamoramiento hacia Remus, pero se había alejado de todos ellos por un simple sentido de alegría; el ver a Remus cerca de Annie le hacía sentir un gran dolor, aunque solo fueran amigos. El posible beso que había podido tener lugar le había roto el corazón, por lo que regresó con sus amigos al gran comedor. Drake (Slyrtherin) y Peter (Ravenclaw) se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor acompañados por Hitomi. Al ver entrar a Megan con la expresión de espanto en su rostro, se preocuparon, y cuando les contó lo que había visto, no tuvieron palabras de consuelo. Finalmente, Hitomi tuvo la sensata idea de acompañar a Megan al cuarto de baño para hablar a solas.

-¿Por qué no en la sala común?- preguntó Peter a Drake cuando las chicas se habían marchado.

-¿por qué estás en Ravenclaw si haces preguntas tan tontas?- respondió Drake con sarcasmo-. Seguramente estarán en la sala común, y no querrán que Annie las escuche.- Guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Peter tras un minuto. Drake asintió-, ¿Sabes si Hitomi siente algo… por alguien?

-Si te refieres a algún repentino amor por alguno de los merodeadores, no: al parecer no ha dicho si se interesa en alguien.- Luego bajó la mirada.

-¿aún te interesa Meg?

-Esa es una pregunta que no pretendo contestar.- Se puso en pie y se marchó con dirección a las mazmorras. Peter solo se quedó ahí.

-Tal vez estoy exagerando- dijo Megan a Hitomi después de que una chica de Hufflepuff abandonó el cuarto de baño.

-No creo que exageres- respondió Hitomi-, es solo que estás enamorada de Remus, y puede que él jamás te tome en cuenta.

-¿Se supone que eso debe ayudarme?- agregó con sarcasmo.

-No quiero ser ruda, pero si algo realista.

-Pues él va a verme… no me importa si a Annie le gusta o no.

Salió del cuarto de baño dejando a Hitomi pensando en las palabras que había dicho: ¿qué tramaría?, y si no le iba a importar Annie, ¿qué le iba a pasar? No quiso hacer malas suposiciones, porque no podría hacer mucho, por lo que regresó al Gran Comedor. En el camino se encontró a Drake demasiado ensimismado, lo que supo porque casi la pasa de largo.

-Oye, ¿qué ocurre?- ella lo miró con preocupación, como si supiera que algo malo le ocurría, y le importaba.

-Yo… ehm… nada, es solo que…- titubeó-, todo esto de Megan y Lupin… me preocupa que ella pierda la razón.

Hitomi se dio cuenta en ese momento por la mirada melancólica, que Drake estaba demasiado involucrado sentimentalmente con los problemas que pudieran ocurrirle a Megan, y le ocasionó una inesperada alegría. Tan pronto como sonrió, Drake la miró con extrañeza.

-¿por qué sonríes?

-Es solo que me parece grandioso… tú y Meg, sería como una hermosa historia….

-Solo que Lupin se interpone.

-Remus será pan comido: está interesado en Annie, desde hace mucho tempo…

-Eso no le queda claro a Mego, ¿o sí?-la miró por un momento sin obtener respuesta. Finalmente, decidió continuar con su camino, y Hitomi entró en el gran comedor.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti- le dijo a Peter tan pronto estuvo junto a él. Éste no la había visto llegar, por lo que le causó un sobresalto.- ¿Los chicos son directos?

-¿disculpa?

-Sí: si le pido a alguien que le diga algo a otro alguien, ¿lo haría?

-Déjate de rodeos: ¿qué quieres que le diga a quien?

-Necesito que hables con Remus.- El chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza-, por favor, realmente lo necesito.

-No lo necesitas, solo quieres salvar la espalda de Meg.

-En eso te equivocas: dile a Remus que Drake está interesado el Meg, pero ella está interesada en él, así que él te dirá que su interés es por Annie, y él terminará hablando con Meg y aclarando las cosas.

-Me estás pidiendo que hable con Remus, para que él le rompa el corazón a Megan, para que ella salga corriendo a los brazos de Drake, y él obtenga la vitoria… ¿acaso estás loca?

-No, no lo estoy, pero si no quieres ayudarme, encontraré a alguien que sí lo haga- se puso en pie con toda la disposición de irse, sin embargo, él la tomó por el brazo impidiendo que se fuera

-Bien, lo haré, pero tendrás que pagármelo de alguna manera

-Dime cuál

-Ya pensaré en algo.

Le dirigió una galante sonrisa antes de volver a salir del gran comedor. No esperaba que ese asunto se resolviera esa misma tarde, o esa semana, pero si quería que las cosas se movieran a favor de Drake, tendría que actuar rápido: conocía el lugar secreto de Annie, un pequeño (demasiado pequeño) claro no muy lejos del linde del bosque… le aterraba la idea de encontrarse con algunas criaturas que no conociera o hubiera estudiado en clase, pero más le valía encontrarla antes de que Megan hiciera su primera jugada.

No taró mucho en comenzar a escuchar los sollozos de Annie por encima de sus pisadas sobre la hojarasca, y una vez que identificó su cabello entre las sombras de los árboles, se acercó con cuidado para no exaltarla… no obtuvo éxito alguno: cuando estaba a escasos pasos de ella, Annie ya estaba de pie, mirándola con recelo.

-No quería asustarte- se acercó con amabilidad, pero a la defensa de una mala reacción.

-No… está bien… ¿cómo me encontraste?- titubeó.

-Cuando las cosas no salen como las esperas, siempre vienes aquí: en tercer año cuando…

-Sí- la interrumpió-, no tienes que recordarlo.

-En fin: quería ver como estabas. Meg nos contó lo que sucedió en el pasillo.

-Ukyo es un idiota- tomaron asiento en un tronco más ancho y Annie le relató lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, desde la plática con James hasta la vergonzosa escena que Ukyo había encabezado. Cuando terminó, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, recargada en el pecho de Hitomi. Concluyó su relato-… La verdad es que no sé qué más hacer.

-Eres una tontita- y dejó escapar una risa entrecortada. Annie la miró con incertidumbre-: Eres la tontita más grande que he conocido.

-Gracias-dijo sarcásticamente y se apartó de ella con enfado. Se puso en pie y tuvo la intención de alejarse, pero la risa de Hitomi hizo que se volviera.

-Está claro que quieres a Remus, y que quieres estar con él. No vas a dejar que un Ravenclaw idiota te quite esa felicidad, ¿o sí?

-Supongo que no.

-Exacto- se puso en pie y la asió del brazo mientras emprendía el camino de vuelta al castillo-. Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es ir en busca de Remus y decirle que lo quieres: tal vez puedas concluir el beso que Ukyo tuvo a mal interrumpir.

-Gracias Hitomi.

-No hay de que- la abrazó. Al separarse, limpió un par de lágrimas que se le habían escabullido a Annie-. Ve en busca de él.

-¿De quién?- se escucho la profunda voz de Remus. Ambas giraron para verlo, y entonces Hitomi tuvo a bien el desaparecer. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Annie deseándole buena suerte y antes de perderse en el camino hacia el castillo, le guiñó un ojo al merodeador-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-De maravilla- y le sonrió, sin embargo no pudo ocultar que había estado llorando.

-¿Segura?- se acercó hasta ella y tomó sus manos. Annie lo miró hacia arriba y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca. Solo que hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Tú dirás.

-No aquí.

Lo condujo de vuelta a su claro privado. Él conocía bien ese lugar: en alguna ocasión, en sus escapadas nocturnas, lo había encontrado y, a siempre vista, parecía obscuro y tenebroso, sin embargo, si se miraba desde otro punto de vista, era tenue y acogedor. Una vez que estuvieron en el claro, se sentaron en el mismo tronco en el que habían estado Annie y Hitomi hacía un momento.

-Antes de que comiences- rompió Remus-, quiero que sepas algo- se aclaró la garganta con la esperanza de que le ayudara, pero no fue así-: quiero que sepas mi más grande secreto…- titubeó, pues tal vez la alejaría para siempre-yo… soy un hombre lobo.

Annie sintió perder el suelo, como si su pecho se quedara sin nada, y por un momento, sintió que se desmayaría. Remus la sostuvo por la cintura para que no se fuera de espaldas y la recostó en su pecho mientras esperaba recuperar el color, y una vez que su respiración retomó el ritmo normal, se atrevió a mirarle el rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… es solo que me golpeaste con la defensa baja…

-¿golpearte?- tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa- ¿así le llamas a mi sinceridad?, ¿un golpe?

-Esas cosas no se hacen- ella siguió con la mirada en la hojarasca-… debiste haber preparado el terreno… sabes que mi debilidad no es el llanto, más bien se me detiene el corazón.

-Significa que tienes uno.

-Lo dices como si tú no lo tuvieras- bufó. Después de otra pequeña pausa, ella lo miró con una gran sonrisa, para tranquilidad del merodeador-. Cuando Ukyo… bueno, esta tarde… es que…

-Buen intento, pero no entendí nada.

-Lo que trato de decirte es…- bajó el rostro al notar que se sonrojaba- es que me gustas mucho.

-Eso ya lo sé. Me di cuenta antes de que Chang se interpusiera en mi acto de besarte… la pregunta es si sientes lo mismo ahora que conoces lo que soy.

-Sí- y lo miró, sin importarle lo que su rostro pudiera decir-. No me importa… me sorprendió, pero eso no cambia lo que eres… de alguna manera ayuda, pues ahora sé cuál es tu lado obscuro… y no es tan aterrador: solo ocurre una noche al mes.

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La miró por un momento: en su rostro aún quedaban las marcas por haber llorado en un par de ocasiones, pero la sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar, fuer lo que le hizo dar el primer paso. Tomó su cara entre ambas manos y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, le regaló una sonrisa y la beso tiernamente. Annie sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y no dudó en aferrarse a su cuello y hacer que el momento durara para siempre.

Mientras Megan trataba de ordenar sus ideas, encontró a Ukyo escondiendo el rostro tras un ejemplar de "Magia para agrandar". Se le ocurrieron un par de malos chistes para romper el hielo, sin embargo prefirió solo saludarlo. Ukyo la miró con enfado, como si ella fuera la culpable… y en verdad lo creía.

-Escuché que Annie te botó.

-Sí- respondió, reprimiendo el impulso de lanzarla fuera de su vista-, por tu querido Moony.

-Bien, creo que ambos salimos perdiendo- le quitó el libro de las manos y lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa y ella se sentó frente a él (en la mesa)-. Tal vez cometí el error de decirte que tu rival era Remus, y no James, pero ahora las cosas se están enfriando entre ellos, y ahí es donde entro yo… tú podrás aprovechar la situación.

-Pierdes tu tiempo- se puso en pie y emprendió el camino hacia el vestíbulo-. Entre Annie y yo no puede haber nada… lo dejó muy claro hace un momento.

-Podrías decirle "te lo dije"- él se detuvo en seco, lo que le hiso sonreír. Cuando se volvió para verla, ella caminó hasta su lado y lo asió del brazo-. Yo aprovecho la situación, y tú estarás para sacarla de un mal rato.

-Eres macabra.

-No, solo voy por lo que es mío.

-Ja- se mofó-. Después de lo que vi, dudo mucho que Remus sea tuyo.

-Solo promete que estarás ahí para encargarte de Annie y yo me encargaré de Remus.

Ya en el vestíbulo, detuvo el paso y analizó la expresión en el rostro de la joven: estaba bastante segura de sí misma, y sonaba con un plan bastante bien calculado, sin embargo, las cosas no estaban tan a si favor, pensó él, pues la relación entre Remus y Annie apenas comenzaba… aunque, pensándolo bien, entre más pronto actuaran, sería más fácil separarlos.

-Bien, pero deberás decirme cuando actuarás.

-De acuerdo, toma- y le dio un pequeño espejo-. En cuanto esté lista para actuar te lo haré saber y tú podrás actuar en consecuencia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dudó mientras guardaba el espejo en el bolcillo. Ella asintió-, ¿tanto te importa como para confabularte en contra de Annie?

-Ella no sabe muchas cosas de Remus. No se ha dado el tiempo de conocerlo como debería, y yo sabré apreciarlo con todo lo que es, cosa que dudo mucho de Annie. Además, él siempre ha sido dueño de mi atención, en cambio Annie… bueno, digamos que es su plato de segunda mesa.

-Bien. Tal vez tu plan sea demasiado para mi mente diplomática- ella soltó un bufido-, pero si puedo beneficiarme de ella, entonces está bien para mí.

Ella le sonrió antes de girar sobre sus talones y perderse escaleras arriba. Apretó el paso para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor en donde no divisó a ninguna de sus compañeras, lo que le daría un poco de más tiempo. Subió hasta su habitación y se aproximó hasta su baúl para rebuscar entre su contenido hasta encontrar algo que le pudiera servir, sin embargo, no había más que ropa, papeles y frascos vacíos. No sabía exactamente qué buscar, pues aún no tenía nada listo, así que tomó un par de frascos y volvió a la sala común. Por simple lógica, su destino siguiente debería ser la biblioteca nuevamente, para averiguar sobre algunas hierbas que le pudieran servir, pero por mero impulso subió hacia el cuarto de los chicos, copiosamente vacío.

Buscó entre las cosas de Remus hasta que encontró un libro de herbología, y ahí, encontró la respuesta que estaba buscando.

Continuará.

Pues aquí está, un poco tarde, perdonen, pero ya saben como es esto de la universidad, y los que no lo sepan, ya lo sabrán algún día. Espero que les guste y ya saben que pueden dejar sus RR. Les deseo lo mejor. Kiss kiss, Annie.

Estamos de vuelta, con un poco de más coherencia. Espero que les agrade lo que venimos dejando, pues vuelvo a escribir junto a Annie. Dejen sus RR y sean muy felices. Dániel.


End file.
